Angels
by gleeme33
Summary: He'd live next to the Foster girls all his life, and he was sure of one thing: they were angels.


**Yeah, I don't know. Probably came from my **_**Little Women **_**and **_**Anything Goes **_**obsessions. Just a one-shot. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Angels_

Of course, Kurt knew in his right mind that they weren't cherubs, or holy beings sent down from the man upstairs himself, but lately he's been known to second-guess himself. And part of him wants to check theirs backs for wings. He's always loved them, the sisters that lived right next door, but never has he felt so utterly attached to them, like he is to no other people on this earth.

Yes, Kurt Hummel has lived next door to the Foster girls for as long as he can remember. They would do everything together, the three of them. They'd chase dreams and journey to magically lands that were just a step away. And when they got older, they'd confide their most intimate desires, their hopes, their needs, their dreams...and now…

The older of the two sisters, Josephine – _Jo_, as she liked it – was sometimes, growing up, more tomboyish then Kurt. She had long, thick, brown curls, but hated them so, so much. She resented her hair more then anyone Kurt has ever known in his life, but he'd never known why – her hair was beautiful, and most girls would kill for it. But Jo hated it so, and found every excuse to pull it back or pin it up or do _something _unnecessary to get it out of the way. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown, the color of the mud pies she and Kurt were so keen on making together when they were little and carefree. Jo was a tomboy, although her natural looks would not prove it – other then the trouble she had with her hair, Jo would find every excuse to wear jeans and Converse sneakers, twenty-four-seven.

"_Josephine_!" Kurt once snapped, knowing the girl's loathing for her full name. See, Jo had made a bet with Kurt, which at this moment the specifics escape him, but regardless – Jo and Kurt had made a bet and Jo had lost, therefore Kurt had the right to dress her any way he wanted for an entire week. The small boy waved his outfit of choice in the girl's direction.

"_No_!" She shrieked. "No, no, no, no, _no_! _No_!"

"Yes," Kurt countered, shoving the clothing into her arms. "Now go change!"

And he will never forget the sight of Jo Foster in a poofy, pink dress.

The younger sister's name would make any of the New Directions flinch – Beth. Elizabeth Foster, to give the full name of the girl. When Quinn and Puck honored their baby girl with her name, Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling. Beth, little Beth. She was always the baby, the shy one, the quiet girl in the corner, the underdog. Little Beth became her name. She had darker hair then her sister's – Rachel's color – and Quinn's emerald green eyes. She was, unlike her sister, perfectly comfortable in a dress or skirt with her hair down, but would never fuss over herself in any way – only over others, Kurt and Jo included, in all ways.

And now here they are today. Kurt never thought he'd see Jo in a poofy dress again. This time, though, it was white.

"Don't let me fall, Kurt," she whispers before taking her first step with her man-of-honor down that perfect aisle. Then there were tears of joy, and vows, and kisses, and his Jo was not _his _Jo anymore. He clung onto Blaine for support, who padded his shoulder and whispered, "it's alright" in his husband's ear.

And that night, as everyone was gone, Kurt and Jo sat together on the rooftop, the sun setting before their very eyes.

"Beth would be so happy," he tells her. "So happy and proud."

"Will you come with me?" She asks quickly. "I want to see my sister."

And so they got in the car and just drove, him still in his tux and her still in her gown. They padded up the little, dead hill to see the small, dead stone in the ground.

_Elizabeth Anne Foster – Beloved daughter and sister_

"Beth…" Jo whispers, a tear running down her cheek already. "You should have been there. My God, you should have been there…"

"But she _was _there," he insists. "Weren't you, Beth? You're always there."

And still, to this very day, Jo with her husband and daughter and son, and Beth sound, blissful, and no longer sick, he is determined to check their backs for angel wings. Because they are angels. His angels.


End file.
